


Complications

by AU_rubix_cube



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s1e3 Leavin' On Your Mind, Hollirey, M/M, Protective Bobo del Rey, That good season 1 Hollirey, Topping from the Bottom, Trailer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_rubix_cube/pseuds/AU_rubix_cube
Summary: Doc's argument with Waverly leads him to a few realisations.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Doc really thought he was gonna get some dick after Bobo stepped on his face. Stone Witch who

Wyatt Earp had been a lot of things. Proud. Loyal. Stubborn. But the trait that had driven Doc to distraction the most was that the man had been impulsive as all hell. Of all the things that had had a go at it, Doc had held the opinion that it was that aspect of his very nature which would be the thing most likely to kill him in the end.

In the end, Wyatt died of chronic cystitis. But it seemed that impulsiveness in a quantity specifically measured to piss off Doc Holliday was an inheritable trait, with a few notable alterations: Unlike her forbearer, Waverly Earp did not have a quick draw, a sharp eye and a certain propensity for ruthlessness to back herself up with. She hadn’t even had a weapon when she’d gone and stuck her nose into the wolf’s den, following him around like some silly puppy.

Doc marched himself from the trailer park all the way to the bar letting his feelings simmer in his chest until all the relief he felt at Waverly being unharmed boiled off, leaving him with nothing but anger and the uncomfortable chill of leftover shock.

She smiled a weak, guilty smile when she saw him.

"Oh, hey, Henry-"

Wrenching her up from her barstool to face him, he cut her off with a snarl:

"The hell were you doing, tailin' me?!"

"I- well what are  _ you _ doing with Bobo del Rey?"

“None of your business.”

“You don’t know what he did to my family?” Her eyes shone with pain. “You don’t know what he  _ is? _ ”

_ What he is.  _ There was something about the way she said it that raised a little warning flag. With some effort, he checked his anger. 

“Little girl,” He growled all the same, “You do not know who either of us are. Presumin’ to understand a situation because you have collected all these  _ stories _ -” He slapped her papers dismissively- “and then charging in without an ounce of preparation is the sort of behaviour that will get you killed.”

All his breath left him in a rush on the last word.

She could have been killed. 

God almighty, she could have been killed. He steadied himself on the bar as the anger that had been keeping his shoulders squared and his teeth bared evaporated. Tears glistened in Waverly’s eyes, but she was back to looking at him like he was something worth saving.

“And what about you?” She whispered. “Henry, he’s dangerous.”

"Don’t you worry about me.” He gave her a wry smile. “He and I have an… understanding."

Slowly, her eyes went wide in realisation, and then wider in horror.

"You're-  _ with  _ him?!"

Doc nodded, keeping his gaze steady and his mouth set. She had to understand this. She clearly knew something about what Bobo was, and that meant she might think herself to have an inkling of what  _ he _ was. Earps got all kinds of funny ideas about what he was. The sooner she understood that he was dangerous too, that he fit right in amongst the sort of monsters she thought she knew about, the sooner she let go of that misplaced trust in him- the safer she would be.

"As in… sleeping… with him?"

_...What? _

Apparently, Waverly took his dumbstruck silence as confirmation. 

_"Ew!_ Oh my God, you _cannot_ be serious! _"_ Her look of disgust was almost comical.

An eyebrow jumped up without his permission and his mouth opened automatically.

"That is not the sort of attitude I expected to hear from such a kind-hearted young woman as yoursel-"

"Oh God, no! No, sorry- I didn't mean- it's not because of the- that you guys are, y'know, guys. Who are into guys. I mean I get it, totally! Not with part about being into guys, I just mean that- I mean  _ I'm _ \- you know what, never mind. That’s- fine, you know? That’s fine."

“Well, I am glad to hear you think so.” Henry said, because at this point, he might as well.

“But…” She smiled at him nervously, wringing her hands. “I mean…  _ Bobo? _ Really? Because he sucks. Oh my God, please don’t make a joke about that. I mean- I mean- you could totally do better! Why would you- wait!” She gasped, narrowing her eyes. “Did you  _ know _ him?”

“I believe you are getting your tenses muddled.” Doc said, because he didn’t want to give her another silence from which to draw mad conclusions, and additionally because he didn’t want her to notice that she had actually hit upon a question he had been asking himself a lot lately.

He hadn’t known Bobo back in the day. He would surely have remembered. Nevertheless, there was something about the demon that made him feel like they’d met before...

“That’s not a no.” Waverly pointed out.

“ _ Waverly Earp _ ." He thumped the table sharply with the flat of his hand, making her jump. Good. "You listen to me: My relations, past or present, with Bobo del Rey, are none of your concern. Now I don’t want to see you near that trailer park again. We wouldn’t hurt you, but there are those who would given even the  _ breath _ of a chance. Do  _ not _ give it to them.”

“...We?” She asked. She made it sound like an accusation. “He’s already hurt me. You- you’ll be next, Doc.”

Sighing, he tugged his hat down over his eyes and turned to leave.

“You’re supposed to be helping us!” She called after him, desperation and disappointment making her voice squeak.

He whirled around, one finger raised to silence her.

“That is exactly what I am doing by telling you to stay the hell away from me!”

It was only once he was halfway down the street that he realised she had called him “Doc”.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


By the time he got back to the trailer park, Doc was consumed by one question:

How come he  _ wasn’t _ sleeping with Bobo?

Arguably there were far more important things to be asking himself. How he was going to apologise for his outburst. How he could persuade Waverly to keep his secret to herself, at least for now. How the sneaky little Earp had even discovered his identity in the first place. What he was going to eat tonight. Where he was going to  _ sleep _ tonight. How he was going to track down the fucking witch, if Bobo continued to be so unhelpful.

Hell, maybe sleeping with him would put him in a more helpful mood. Might even provide an answer to a few more of those problems Doc was facing, although Bobo didn’t seem the type to allow a casual fuck to sleep over, and Doc didn’t even want to sleep in the trailer park, so the point was moot.

But that was all background noise in his mind. 

The thing was, he  _ wanted _ to sleep with Bobo. 

Even as filthy and tired and bewildered as he’d been, staggering around in the open like a newborn lamb when he’d first escaped the well, his sinner’s feet finding their way half by chance and half by instinct to the revenants' den- even looking up at the fearsome Bobo del Rey for the first time, trying to be charming with his voice rough from disuse- even then, under the fear, he’d felt a sharp tug of interest in his belly. Days later, with the demon’s boot on his face, he’d felt that spark flare up so intensely it was all he could do not to roll onto his back properly and spread his legs. He could have licked the bastard’s boot. He should have, and to hell with the risk of getting kicked.

It was most out of character for him to want someone as badly as he wanted that ridiculous demon and not do anything about it. He knew he wouldn’t find true satisfaction in anything else until he’d tried reaching for his current greatest desire. Still, he supposed a man could be excused for being a little slow when he’d been down a well for more than a century.

The door of the trailer he had been lent was open when he reached it, and Bobo del Rey was sitting on the doorstep, absent-mindedly rubbing the edge of his coat between forefinger and thumb, smoking one of his flavourless cigarettes in the dusty-gold evening light. 

He looked sad.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that it is rude to smoke indoors?” 

“First you run off,” Bobo said, stubbing his cigarette out on the already filthy wall, “And now you come back bearing  _ puns _ .” 

Doc snorted, cocking his hips comfortably and resting his hands on them.

“I must confess that was not my intention. But if it had been, it would have been very witty of me.”

Bobo sighed, nestling his shoulder against the doorframe and adjusting his posture into a more relaxed sprawl, like a cat trying to tempt you into petting it’s belly. Standing there looking at the long stretch of his body, watching him lick the taste of smoke from his lips, Doc was fairly certain it would be worth the clawing he’d doubtless receive.

“Debatable. And in any case; my sardine tins on wheels, my rules. I can smoke where I damn well please. Especially since you made it clear that this thing,” a tap-tap-tap of nails on the doorframe, “Is presently unoccupied. Which brings us to the question of what you are doing back here- couldn’t find a cozy ditch after all?”

Doc rolled his eyes, and then tried a disarming smile which immediately caused Bobo’s  _ enchanting _ blue eyes to narrow in suspicion.

“I spoke to Waverly. She was quite upset with me.”

“You did shoot at her.”

“And yet what truly seemed to cause her dismay was my association with you. I am afraid that my attempts to… deter her from any well-intentioned rescue mission of my soul led her to conclude that our relationship was of a rather more  _ intimate _ nature than is the case.”

Ringed fingers paused in their petting of that dreadful coat.

“Did you correct her?”

“As a matter of fact,” Doc admitted, scratching the back of his neck, "I did not."

There was an awkward pause. 

Bobo tipped his head back and laughed, only to surge to his feet, all hot-coal eyes and chuckle fading into a snarl, hands like claws at Doc’s throat, at his shoulder, spinning him round and shoving him up against the trailer. The flimsy wall trembled under the impact. __

_ Finally. _

One of the reasons Doc had been so singularly inactive in this seduction was that he had expected a man like Bobo to simply take what he wanted without further prompting. But Bobo was far, far more complicated than the sort of man that did that, than the sort of man he was so very good at pretending to be. 

So good that it had taken Doc pointing a gun at Waverly Earp to give him irrefutable evidence to the contrary. There had been glimpses, before- of a gentleness in his hands. Of kindness, just there in the corner of his eye. Of the kind of despair so deep it had started to resemble peace in the weary curl of his mouth, as he sat in this very spot, in this very light, waiting for Doc to tell him what bait he had found for the shadow assassin. Unfortunately, attraction had a way of softening a man's perception. All those moments could have been tricks of his imagination. 

But the way Bobo had tensed when the girl was in danger was not something that could be faked or imagined. Doc had felt his fear on the back of his neck, felt his power like another hand on the barrel of his gun. Even if he had been aiming for her, the bullet would never have found its mark.

And that took Bobo from being attractive in the way most bad ideas were to… something else.

"Henry,” The demon growled, his gaze still quite literally smouldering, “I'm starting to think that you _ like _ making things complicated for me."

Oh, he had no idea how complicated Doc was about to make things for them.

"Well,” He said, tipping his head to let his breath wash over Bobo’s lips, dropping his voice to a purr that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but an invitation, "I wish you would do something about it,  _ Bo _ bo."

The fire went out of the demon’s eyes, leaving them that dawn-sky blue. He blinked. Glanced at Doc’s mouth.

Before he could recover, Doc swept his hat off and kissed him soundly. It was a little awkward, having to crane his neck forward because Bobo hadn’t loosened his grip one bit, but he didn’t mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of all the stupid things Henry had done today, Bobo hoped, for his sake, that this was the stupidest.

He took a step back, letting his hands fall. Henry was watching him with a hopeful expression. Because he was a lunatic. And what he was suggesting, what he was offering, was a terrible idea. Not that Bobo hadn’t thought about it, oh, he’d thought about it, but-

As he tried to find words,  _ any _ words, he made the mistake of licking his lips. The taste of stale whiskey and cigarrillos should have been awful, and he shuddered all over, because it wasn’t.

“Henry,” He said- stopped, swallowed. Tried to thread a threatening growl into his voice. “If you think you can fuck the witch’s name out of me, I’m afraid I have to tell you you’re not that hot.”

Even though he was, and he probably knew it.

“I believe we both know that if I thought that would work, it would have been the first thing I tried.”

He spread his arms, leaning back against the trailer and tilting his hips forward to better display himself. It worked. John Henry Holliday had a waist that made you want to try and fit your hands all the way around it. You couldn’t look at his spread thighs without wondering about how snugly they’d wrap around you. 

“Where did you steal slacks that actually fit you, anyway?” Bobo demanded weakly. 

Doc laughed. A sweet sound. His eyes sparkled and crinkled up at the corners and he had fucking dimples. He replied:

“Surely a man can keep some secrets to himself.” 

He said it like a promise, like he meant that Bobo could keep his own, like he could just accept all the awful things he’d done, even the things he didn’t know about. He was such a liar, but his eyes were so bright, and it had been too many lifetimes since anyone had looked at Bobo del Rey and  _ seen _ him. Perhaps that was why Henry was here, too. After all, he’d emerged from more than a century of isolation to find that he couldn’t even tell anyone his full name. Maybe he was just as tired of pretending as Bobo was.

Henry was still holding his hat in one hand. He rested the other on his thigh, dragged it slowly up the pale grey fabric of his slacks. His thumb rubbed so suggestively along his inseam that Bobo could have sworn he felt the caress against his own skin.

He wasn’t going to walk away from this. It was kind of Henry to act like he might, to act like he needed persuading. 

Suddenly the gunslinger grinned.

“Consider this: It will help me to win the Earps over.” He claimed, waving his hat at Bobo as if he’d just made an absolutely irrefutable point. His smug expression matched his confident tone perfectly. 

Bobo snorted and folded his arms even as he took a step back towards him.

“Alright, Hank, I’ll bite- how so?” He asked, trying to sound irritated rather than amused and failing spectacularly. 

“Why, since neither of them require a knight in shining armor, I believe my best angle is to be the damsel in distress and allow them to  _ rescue _ me from that  _ nefarious _ Bobo del Rey.”

“Using the Earp hero complex against them.” Bobo mused. “I gotta admit, there’s something to it.”

“One of my better ideas.” Doc agreed. His whole body was drawn up like a bowstring. Not moving forward, because for some reason he was waiting for Bobo to make that choice, but every line of his posture tight with how much he wanted to.

“Well, don’t jinx it.” Bobo said, stalling just a little. 

This was almost certainly a bad idea. But with Henry’s gaze burning into his and the taste of his lips in the corner of his mouth, he couldn’t remember a single good reason why. 

“What the hell.” He shrugged, held out his hand, hoping that it wouldn’t start shaking as his pulse leapt. “I’m in.”

Doc’s eyes promptly lit up. He reached for him with gratifying eagerness. 

The instant their hands joined Bobo yanked on his arm, hard, making Doc stumble forward and fall against his chest. 

Growling low in his throat, he kissed him with all the heat that had been slowly building up in him since- well, really, since Doc had stumbled out of that well and into his domain and started making a fucking nuisance of himself.

The growl trailed off into a low hum of pleasure as he sucked on Henry's tongue, relishing the way the man wound his arms around his shoulders to pull his body all snug against Bobo's. His arms fell around Henry's waist automatically as they swayed against each other.

God, this was… this was why people went crazy over John Henry. Bobo wrenched his mouth away before he could get too caught up in it. Henry chased after him with a soft, complaining sound that made his cock pulse deliciously as he backed up into the battered trailer, one hand fisted in the front of the man’s shirt to pull him along. Not that it was necessary. Henry followed him as if hypnotised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobo slammed the door behind them with a twitch of his fingers, not bothering to take his hand out of Doc’s hair. A very useful trick, and Doc would have said so if his lower lip had not been caught between Bobo’s sharp teeth. The door rattled on its hinges as he was shoved back against it again- it seemed Bobo liked doing that. Doc liked it too. Perhaps their new and improved partnership could include Doc getting picked up and fucked against doors or walls on a regular basis. Make Bobo use that demonic strength. Although maybe he wouldn’t even need to tap into those reserves, since his arms and chest were all firm muscle where Doc had managed to worm his hands under that coat. 

By comparison his thighs were very bony, but bony or not, he groaned deep in his throat when Bobo nudged his legs apart and slid one hand down to his hip to encourage him to grind up against one. That wouldn't do. Doc reached down and firmly moved that hand to his ass. The demon's rumbling laughter felt like a purr against his chest.

"Eager much?"

"I don't like to be kept waiting,  _ Bo _ bo, and you are a-"

Bobo bit his ear, then licked it.

"- _ ahg- _ a slowpoke."

Bobo just laughed at him harder, so Doc pinched his nipple sharply through his threadbare blue shirt. The reaction was immediate and extremely gratifying- Bobo's fingers dug into his ass and he growled deep and low, snapping his teeth an inch from Doc's lips.

Their eyes met, blue burning into blue. Some final little bit of hesitation went up in smoke.

"What do you want?" Bobo gasped in between bruising kisses as they tugged at each other’s clothes, too lust-drunk to operate the buttons effectively.

“I could give a more accurate answer," Doc panted, "if you asked me what I want  _ first _ ."

Bobo rolled his eyes and managed to pull himself together enough to get Doc's waistcoat undone. They both dragged his shirt open impatiently. Every little brush of Bobo's fingers against his skin was far more tantalising than it had any right to be. The fabric keeping him from more of that touch was suddenly the most irritating thing in the universe. Henry tore the last two buttons open as if possessed (he tucked them in anyway, who fucking  _ cared _ -) and stripped the offending garments off, flinging them off to the side.

He must have made as lovely a sight as ever, because Bobo was  _ staring _ . Henry couldn’t help but preen just a little under that lustful gaze.

Then Bobo shrugged off his coat, leaving him standing there with his legs spread and his jeans tented and whipping his shirt off over his head and all John Henry could think about was getting his mouth on his chest  _ now now now _ .

Firelight had looked good on Bobo, but they’d both been in the middle of a performance that first time he’d gotten a look at his partner’s bare chest. The memory was hardly erotic (that wasn’t to say he hadn’t made a note of the man’s smooth belly and sculpted pecs) but this, this was different. When he put his lips on the slope of Bobo’s shoulder he made a sound he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard himself make before. He grabbed a handful of his chest and squeezed, swallowing the growl it earned him. Bobo was undoing his gun belt for him and Henry reached down figuring to return the favour, but when his knuckles brushed against the bulge in his jeans he grabbed a nice handful of that instead, groaning appreciatively into Bobo’s neck. 

Scent was something Doc was sensitive to. Bobo smelled distinctly of ash, ash and bitter hot woodsmoke and cigarettes, but underneath it all there was something citrusy and spicy-sweet. He could get used to that.

“Off.” Bobo snarled, yanking his zipper down. His hands were a furnace on Doc’s skin as he slid them into his underwear and pushed the whole lot off his hips. Doc moaned as his erection swung free. Fuck, he was so hard. He squirmed in Bobo’s grip, wordlessly pleading to be touched as he kicked his feet free of what remained of his clothing. 

All he got was a shove that put him on his ass on the bed.

“Hey!” He yelped.

“Relax, drama queen.” Bobo drawled. Henry’s affronted face made his mouth twitch in just the tiniest little smile as he stripped off his own belt and pushed his jeans down an inch and breathed:

“Fuck.” Because he’d forgotten to take his boots off.

Doc cackled. Bobo flipped him off as he let himself fall to the floor to struggle with the boots without taking his eyes off Doc. Just to be a bastard, Henry took his own cock in hand, groaning and shivering at the friction without a shred of decorum. Bobo froze for a second. Bit his lip. Then he surged up onto his knees, one hand still fighting with his footwear and the other settling on Henry’s thigh as hot as a brand. 

“You’re such an asshole.” He said, and licked him from root to tip, simply sliding his tongue over Doc’s fingers when they got in the way. 

“ _ Bobo! _ ”

A smug purr was his only reply, the vibrations right against his glans making Doc’s eyes roll back in his head. Bobo’s lips closed hot and slick and _ tight  _ around the head of his cock, heaven and hell all at once, utterly exquisite pleasure and nowhere near enough of it. A touch of teeth had his thighs twitching absolutely involuntarily and he nearly doubled over.

“God almighty-” He moaned, clutching at the demon’s shoulders to steady himself.

“God has nothing to do with it.” Bobo teased, pulling off him with an obscene slurp. He stood up and slipped his jeans down in one movement and then he was standing there with his cock bare and hard and prettily pink, because he’d gone commando, of course he had.

Henry couldn’t say who moved first, and it didn’t matter. Bobo fell into his lap and he pulled him down eagerly, and then they were kissing and kissing and grinding against each other until he could hardly stay upright. He surged up against Bobo and twisted them over, knocking the man flat on his back and crawling up over him to swallow his gasp of surprise. The new position had their cocks trapped between their bellies and Doc shoved a hand between them to line them up so he could thrust against him at the best angle to bring them both the most pleasure. Bobo’s hands were back in his hair, tugging a little and then really pulling when he realised how much Doc liked it, soft little growling sounds slipping past his lips and trembling hot and heavy in the air around them.

Doc felt a brief flash of gratitude for Bethany. If this were his  _ first _ encounter with someone after the well, he would be in grave danger of coming already. He was rapidly driving himself into a frenzy and all he wanted was to wrap himself around Bobo and just-

“Lemme have you.” He begged, tipping his head for Bobo to nip along his jaw and his neck. “Please, darlin’-  _ ngh- _ I need… I wanna be inside you-”

He half expected a protest. Instead he felt Bobo’s cock twitch and leak between them, and he said:

“Yeah, sure.” All soft and breathless.

One did not look a gift horse in the mouth. Henry squeezed his thighs around him, whimpering something that might have been some form of thanks as he fumbled down the side of the bed for the lube he’d tucked away there. 

“Wait, wait.” Bobo was wriggling around under him. “Henry, wait, not like this-”

Doc forced himself still and propped himself up on his elbows so he was no longer pinning him down. Not that Bobo couldn’t easily throw him off if he wanted, but he didn’t- he curled his arms around his shoulders and flipped them over with an ease that stole Doc’s breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobo had no objections to having a cock up his ass as long as the person it belonged to didn’t harbour any illusions of control or ownership as a result. Henry wasn’t that stupid. 

Being held down was another matter- not that he was about to admit that to  _ Doc Holliday. _

“You can top, since I’m in a giving mood. However, since my back has been known to set the sheets on fire when things get  _ hot _ ,” He said, leaning down with a smirk to snap his teeth just shy of Henry’s nose, “I’m  _ on _ top.”

Henry was a sight, wiggling his shoulders into the mattress to get comfortable. His chest was flushed all over, his hair was spread out around his head like a messy halo. His smile was devastatingly pleased.

“I take it that I am still expected to do my share of the work?” He asked, wiggling the bottle of lube with one hand and his fingers on the other. Then he had the audacity to wink.

“I take it that you know what you’re doing. If I don’t like your technique,” Bobo said imperiously, “I’ll flip you over and show you how it’s done  _ properly _ .”

“That will not be necessary,” Henry murmured. He was pouring slick over his fingers, rubbing it between his hands to warm it up. “Although another time, I would most  _ certainly  _ appreciate a demonstration.”

“Another time.” Bobo agreed, leaning down for a kiss as Henry reached for him. He jerked in surprise when Henry’s slippery fingers closed around his cock first. A groan worked its way out of his throat without permission, hips tilting forwards automatically.

“That’s it, darlin’.” Henry praised him lowly. Bobo kissed him hard to shut him up. He couldn’t do anything about the little noises issuing from his own throat as Henry worked his dick. His grip was sure and tight, not teasing, but not trying to drive him on too fast either- just steady, firm strokes designed to make him relax, get him used to this man’s hands. He shivered and hissed as heat spread along his limbs, nipping a little line of bites all along Henry’s stubbly jaw while the anticipation coiled in his belly. He was almost considering asking Henry who the slowpoke was now when that hand gave him a final squeeze before moving lower. Clever fingers cupped his balls and rubbed over his hole confidently. Bobo broke their kiss with a growl, resting his forehead against Henry’s. 

“Fuck.” He hissed. It had been forever since anyone had touched him like this. He shuffled his knees a little further apart, shifted his weight so he was leaning on Henry’s chest, legs spread and back arched to give him more room to work. 

Henry took his sweet fucking time massaging his rim before he finally pushed his middle finger in, but when he did he  _ groaned _ into Bobo’s mouth like he was already fucking him. And then he stilled, like an idiot.

“Y’ alright?” He slurred, lips pressed to Bobo’s jaw.

With a long-suffering sigh, Bobo propped himself up on his hands so he could look down on him.

“Henry, I wonder if you remember how I said I’d flip you over? There’s still time for me to-  _ a- aah,  _ yeah, that’s more like it,” He panted, rocking back as Henry got back to work,  _ “Nh- _ mmh, don’t fucking stop-” 

Henry’s free hand had been on Bobo’s hip, but now he moved it up to grab his shoulder and pull him down again for more kissing. He flinched in surprise just the tiniest bit when his fingers brushed against the hot, raised skin of the scar, but when Bobo licked over his teeth he just pulled him closer and kissed back with a fire to match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every little bit of contact felt razor-sharp and  _ raw _ , from the sharp scrape of Bobo’s teeth against his lips and tongue to his own arm rubbing up against his dick to the perfect smoothness inside his partner, opening up so readily around his fingers. All Doc could think about was how fucking good it was going to feel around his cock. He was steadily leaking precome already, his belly and thighs all twitchy as he squirmed, desperate for some kind of friction. 

“Can I,” He managed, and Bobo snarled and sat up in his lap, a vision of messy hair and bite-marked skin- Doc’s shoulders and neck had been very thoroughly mauled, he’d felt it only fair to reciprocate- and, with a threatening rumble behind his voice, said:

“I’ve been ready for fucking years, Hank. Put it in me.”

Doc had never in his life been so eager to do as he was told.

There was a brief, awkward moment of harsh panting and fumbling with himself, sloppily spreading more lube over his cock, his other hand slipping on Bobo’s skin as he repositioned himself and then the demon was pushing down onto him and everything was _ tight hot slick- _

Bobo’s lashes fluttered and his mouth dropped open as he settled into his lap.

Doc tried to make a sound, but the breath had been stolen from his lungs. He dug his nails into Bobo’s hips while his back arched up off the bed, trying to hold on, hold himself together. 

“ _ Bobo _ ,” He gasped, “I-  _ gh _ \- don’t move, lemme just…”

“Good?” Bobo whispered. It didn’t quite sound like a tease.

“Oh yes, darlin’.” Henry sighed.

Bobo gave him a wicked smile, a little amused sparkle in his eyes when Henry managed to focus on them.

“It’s about to get better.” He promised. Then he rocked up onto his knees and sank back down, shivering and making a little satisfied sound as Henry’s cock disappeared inside him.

Doc groaned like the sound had been punched out of him. He scrambled to get his feet planted properly on the bed, clawing at Bobo’s hips, and finally, finally, thrust up hard to meet him. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.  _ This was what he’d been missing all those years in the dark, this was what he’d been aching for from this man. Each thrust brought a measure of relief and wound his need tighter and tighter at once.

“Come on,” Bobo panted, one hand braced against the little window above the bed, crushing the paper shutters. With the other, he reached up and gave one end of Doc’s moustache a little tug. “Come on, cowboy, show me what you’ve got.”

Doc laughed, wriggling up the bed a little, trying to find that angle that would make Bobo stop talking and  _ moan _ for him.

“Well then you had best hold on good and tight, _ del Rey _ .” He leered. With that, he braced his shoulders against the pillows and slammed his cock into him properly. Bobo almost collapsed, eyes wide and lips parted on a little mewling sound that made Henry’s dick throb. 

_ Ah-ha,  _ Henry thought triumphantly, and then he stopped thinking and just fucked Bobo as hard and fast and  _ good _ as he possibly could. There was nothing elegant or seductive about the way they moaned and grunted and grasped at each other, all greedy hands and mouths, just pure  _ need  _ and the lewd wet sounds of their coupling filling the little trailer up with heat.

Henry had no idea how long he lasted. It felt like forever and it felt like barely a minute at the same time. All he knew was how close he suddenly was, so hard, his balls felt so full and he was gonna come so damn hard inside Bobo-

“ _ Ah _ , fuck, c-can I? Please I’m so-  _ aah _ , Bobo,  _ please  _ darlin’-”

“Yeah, yeah,  _ yeah _ ,” Was the breathless reply, “Come in me, Doc. _ Henry _ , come in me-”

Doc threw his head back and  _ howled _ through his climax, kept pumping his hips into Bobo while his cock spurted over and over and over, making it even wetter inside him, even hotter, going on and on, until finally the white-hot bursts of pleasure gave way to sweet relief, ecstasy slowly loosening its hold on his limbs so that he could melt into the afterglow. 

Bobo watched him come with a spine-tingling kind of hunger in his eyes. Doc smiled lazily up at him, shuddering with that peculiar almost-pain as he continued to grind his softening cock up into his partner. It was bad manners to stop before everyone had finished. Bobo’s cock was red and drooling and it twitched when Henry rubbed his knuckles against the underside, just admiring how Bobo looked like this, hard and desperate and too busy gazing at  _ him _ to help himself to orgasm. He wrapped his hand around the base and gave him a kindly stroke. Bobo’s hand promptly closed over his, squeezing down so hard that Henry made a surprised little noise at the silver rings digging into his skin. Bobo made a noise that sounded suspiciously like “Sorry” but then he was guiding Henry’s hand up and down on his cock and it only took three strokes before his belly went all tight and shivery and hot come splashed over Henry’s chest. Bobo  _ groaned _ far too low for it to sound human. There was a dangerous sizzling sort of sound as his scar lit up, a smoky scent mixing with the musk and sweat already heavy in the air as the next spurt hit Henry’s chin. Somehow, it was altogether the most alluring sight he’d ever seen. There was equal desire and something verging on possessive in the demon’s gaze as he let the rest of his load spatter over Doc’s nipples, but strangely, Henry didn’t mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was not at all what Bobo had expected to be doing with his evening, at any point during the proceedings. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought Henry would be a fun fuck. But this had been… far more fun than was decent. 

He had let Doc- he had let John Henry Holliday top him. From the bottom. But still. The man’s come was cooling inside him, leaking out of him onto the sheets, and he was flexing his legs to enjoy the delicious ache in his thighs and ass. Sprawled out on his back between a man who should have been his enemy and a thin trailer wall that he could probably rip to pieces even without his powers if he chose.

The man who should have been his enemy was smoking a cigarillo with his eyes closed, blowing out the smoke with long, satisfied sighs. Strands of his hair were stuck to his forehead with sweat and his unoccupied hand rested on his belly. He’d been languidly rubbing Bobo’s come into his skin, earlier, before Bobo had dragged his trousers over for him by the buttons so he could have his post-fuck smoke.

Bobo had one hand up over his head, elbow against the wall. He was fiddling with the rings on his other hand, spinning them around with his thumb.

Henry opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him with a soft crinkle at the corner of his eyes. Not quite a smile, but something warm and delightful and almost... honest. He lifted the cigarillo to Bobo’s lips, arm resting against his chest like it was nothing.

Robert Svane had hated Doc Holliday for the ease with which he had let himself have the things that Robert so sorely wanted. But Bobo was a lot older than Robert, and strangely, less proud- though he couldn’t claim to be less bitter. Perhaps just not bitter about all the same things anymore. 

He took a mouthful of the smoke and kissed it into Henry’s mouth, lazily licking at his tongue, and settled his arm over Henry’s head to let them lie closer together. 

Oh, this could hurt him. This could hurt him, but God, didn’t everything, eventually. It was enough that it felt good now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This had all turned out astonishingly well, Doc mused, casually resting his head on Bobo’s arm. He got a few more little kisses and nips on the cheek before Bobo finally dropped his head and closed his eyes with a sound that was more purr than growl. He had expected satisfaction, and by God had he received it- his cock was still sensitive, all his joints were warm jelly. What he had not expected was… relaxation, the chance to just lay there and bask in the afterglow. He had not expected anything approaching  _ companionship _ post-orgasm, let alone something that was verging on a cuddle.

It made it all the more irritating that there was just one more little complication he ought to bring up. He tried to focus on the tackiness of the cooling come on his skin to snap himself out of his blissful daze with  _ marginal _ success.

Finally he drew in a deep breath and said:

"Waverly may have discovered my true identity."

Bobo didn't even open his eyes.

"Well, she's a smart little cookie."

Henry frowned. Of course Bobo would surprise him yet again. Didn’t mean he shouldn’t be more alarmed.

“A smart girl would take more care to ensure her own safety.” He insisted. “Now I cannot deny that she is brave, but she’s careless too, and that can be a lethal combination as I’m  _ certain _ you well know. As can curiosity and a lack of foresight. Following me wasn’t an acceptable risk, it was plain stupid.”

“Yeah, but she did follow you.” Bobo opened his eyes and tilted his head significantly. “She shadowed  _ Doc Holliday _ all the way here, and if her phone hadn’t gone off you wouldn’t have noticed. I ain’t saying it was a good idea, but you shouldn’t underestimate her. She won’t run her mouth. She’s kept secrets all her life… and like you said, it was only a matter of time before they figured it out. You ain’t exactly subtle.”

“Now why should I be, when bein’ forthright gets me what I want?”

“Mmmh.” Bobo hummed noncommittally, narrowing his eyes at him and suddenly sitting up in the tiny bed, feet hanging over the side. A little pang of disappointment tugged at Doc’s chest. He’d been enjoying the proximity. 

“All that having been said,” The demon told him, “Don’t let her follow you again. She stays out of this, out of  _ all  _ of this. I can’t throw you across the soul line, Hank, but I promise you… you put her in any more danger than she already is, and I will find an equivalent punishment just for you. Maybe I’ll ask the witch for help.”

Well, that was a bucket of icy water on his good mood.

“I would never hurt that girl.” He said cooly. 

They stared at each other for a long moment. Bobo’s expression became almost contrite.

“I won’t tell her you’re here.” He said quietly. “I won’t tell her you’re coming for her.” 

Henry blinked at him for a moment, and then slowly smiled, stretching himself out luxuriantly. Just the thought of revenge could be such a blam for the soul.

Bobo’s lips twitched up.

“Murderous intent is a pretty good look on you.” He said.

“I do think I make it work.” Doc agreed.

“Cocky.”

“Now who’s making puns?”

Bobo snorted with laughter.

“That is not a pun. You happening to be naked does not make it a pun.”

“Yes it does, it makes it a visual pun. And speaking of cocks, when am I going to get to ride yours?” Henry asked sweetly.

Bobo’s eyes darkened. He licked his lips in a way that made Henry’s dick twitch just a little, spent as he was. He let his legs fall open casually in response.

“Well,” Bobo said, his voice huskier than ever, “How about whenever you want a place to sleep that’s reliably out of the rain, you come by my trailer and  _ earn _ it?” 

Henry had never seen the  _ point _ of being ashamed of wanting more of something that felt good.

“ _ Well _ then,  _ Bo _ bo del Rey,” He said, smirking as he threw one leg over the demon’s lap, climbing into it and winding his arms around his shoulders. With their lips an inch apart, he murmured:

“I believe I will officially accept that offer. I’d say we have ourselves an... arrangement.” 

Bobo’s hands caressed his back from his ass all the way up to his shoulders as they sealed the deal with a kiss. His scar flared hot against Henry’s skin, but Doc only tightened his grip.


End file.
